Feathers for a little demon
by Elchikaah Haly
Summary: A mysterious creature wanders in the Lost Woods, and people has no idea what it is or where it comes from, but it seems to be no threat, or it is? Chap 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: A mysterious creature wanders in the Lost Woods, and people has no idea what it is or where it comes from, but it seems to be no threat, or it is?_

_**Rating:** Humm I don't know, maybe PG-13 for violence and blood (well nudity too but there is NO hentai and I give NO deep description about people's nudity, so don't worry! Just saying stuff like "OMGWTFPWNED L1NK 1S N3KK3D H4H4H4!11!1!")_

_**Genre:** General, Fantasy (well Zelda games are fantasy games. duh :P )_

_**Disclaimer: **You know what are Nintendo's characters, so, no, I do not own them ( I wish though :( ), but I do own the original characters that appears in this fan fic... Yaaay... (I won't tell their name because it will be a kind of spoiler But, obviously, they are noticable)_

_Hello people! It's probably my REAL first serious longer fan fic I ever wrote, and trying hard (since I don't speak English) to make it decent... So please don't bash my writing because it sucks :-( You can give me constructive critics and any kind of comments though (you can hate the story, but don't hate me because of my.. writing . ) This story is an idea I got from my own game idea, well at least one character, plus a totally new one, and of course, you get to see Link and the rest! This story happens few years after Link saved Hyrule from evil and was sent back in his childhood time (oh and let's say also after his adventure in Termina). Because of the time travel thing, all the sage had awoken even when he became a child again, so he will never see Saria, Impa, Ruto and the rest back (but actually I did that just because it will make the story simpler... mouhahahaha). Also, no one remembered about Link's exploit, except Princess Zelda and the sages. And Zelda is the only sage who can live freely on Hyrule, crap... Now Link is around 20 and is living simply with the Kokiri Children. So yadaa yadaaaaaa... That was my prologue lol..._

**Chapter One: Red eyes**

"WAKE UP!"

The young man jumped from his slumber, and fell on the ground. He nervously turned his head around only to see Emma, one of the Kokiri Children and also his neighbour, a quite charming little girl, but also annoying, which sometimes was making most of the kids hate her. Link took his cover and put it around his naked body. Emma was laughing; she liked to see naked guys. The old boy didn't like the idea of a kid watching him that way, even though Emma was probably older than himself, Kokiri being children all their life. Annoyed, Link gave her a grumpy yet evil face. "Hey Link, Emma said, you should go out, the Sun is shinning for once! Ohh I grew so tired of that evil biggy rain, now it finally stopped after a whole week!" Link was tired, he couldn't sleep well during the last week because of that rain, but now that he could at least get one night of full great dreams, that girl decided that he couldn't enjoy them. "Humm Emma, Link said with a calm voice. Please get out, I need clothes."

After slowly getting changed, Link got out from home and walked around. Everyone were playing outside, everyone was happy. Maybe their children blood still flowing in their veins, Link felt so old physically, and mentally, a bit, but seeing them greeting him with those innocent smiles, he began to smile too. Emma was right, it was a very beautiful sunny day and he should enjoy it more than anything else. Then something came to his mind. Of course he never forgot about his past adventure that made him legendary... only for few moments until Zelda sent him back in the original time. He wondered what the Kokiri would think of him if they knew about his glorious victory against the evil. Every of them were still seeing him as their Kokiri brother, even if they now knew he was a Hylian. If he was a hero, would they still see him as their old brother?

Thinking about it, Link liked his new life better. Everyone were so respectful, the land was at peace.

A boy was shouting at him behind, which stunned Link for a while. Then the boy laughed. It was Mido, the boss of the Kokiri Children. "Link! Wanna challenge me in a race in the Lost Woods? I bet I can break your record!" The man loved challenges, because he usually won and he hated to lose, especially against Mido, probably his new best friend since Saria was gone to that sacred place. "All right, Mido, just give me... few hours to fully wake up..." The boss giggled. "Still waking up late? You are getting old, little fellah!"

Few hours later, Link and Mido were standing in one of their secret spot, ready to run. A Skull Kid was with them. He began to count. "Five... Four... Three... Two... One... GO!" So the two guys started racing each other in the woods, knowing their way back to the village. Link was winning of course, as usual, but then he lost Mido behind him after few minutes. Being not mentally fully awaken, he ran with an empty mind. And suddenly he got lost... That happened so quickly Link didn't even know how he got there, but he's not worried, as the forest was always peaceful and he would eventually find a way. It was not the first time he got lost, so he just walked around to find a spot he knew. But while walking, he heard a quick sound coming from one of the trees. He looked above himself, and observed carefully.

Inside the dark leaves, he noticed two glowing red eyes that he had never seen...

He approached them slowly, not trying to do anything to scare the mysterious creature. Even if the eyes were red, they did not seem to be evil. They even looked so innocent. "Who are you, what are you?" Link asked softly. He took out his sword in case, we could never know. As he took it out, the creature fled in the leaves, swift as the wind. Link tried to ran after him but the creature was way too quick for him. Link whispered to himself, that thing didn't sound too evil, maybe it was just trying to find a new home. If the new Deku Tree Sprout powers didn't throw it away, then it must not be evil. But he wasn't too fond of that, he decided to forget about the race and just walk back to the village after he finally found a spot he knew.

When he arrived in the village, Mido and few friends were waiting for him. They laughed at him. "I didn't beat your record Link, Mido said, but I still have beaten you hard! Where were you, slowpoke?" Link remained silent and went straight toward the Deku Tree. Mido stopped laughing and asked: "What's the matter? Are you angry at us?" Then the others stopped too. They all kind of felt bad, but Mido knew it wasn't Link's style to be frustrated about that kind of thing. He followed him, so did the other kids. When Link finally met the wise little tree, he sat down, and as he began to speak, the other children sat before him to listen to what they had to speak about. "Good day, Great Deku Tree! Link greeted it.

- Good day, Linky! the tree exclaimed. What news are you gonna bring this time?

- Well, father, I found a two red eyes creature that I have never seen in the Lost Woods. Do you feel something evil coming from it?"

The Kokiri kids began to shiver as they heard about the new mysterious "creature". What if it was dangerous? "Link, I do not sense any evil coming from the woods at all. You do not have to worry about it. I do sense an unknown creature I never felt before, but I know it lives in the woods since four years. What it is or where it comes from, I don't know. But if you ever meet it, you should be friendly, okay?" All were relieved, Link was too. If the Deku Tree mentioned that the creature had been living in the Lost Woods for full four years without even doing a thing, then it must really be innocent. But he wondered why no one had ever seen it, or knew about it. This tickled his mind and made him curious. He really wanted to meet that mysterious creature. Did it have something to hide? Or was it simply afraid of all the living things?

To forget about that (as he can not get that out from his head), he decided to go on a visit in Hyrule's Market place, to see if there are some interesting things and gifts to give to his Kokiri brothers and sisters. Of course, Mido wanted to come too, as he liked going outside and seeing new stuff. That made Link thinking about when no Kokiri was allowed to get out of the forest, because according to the old Deku Tree, the outside land was too dangerous. But the new young Deku Tree broke out that law and then the kids were free of going outside whenever they want, but most of them were still afraid of going outside. Mido was not one of them and he usually went to the Market alone. That day he went with Link. As they walked on the huge realm field, Mido decided to ask few questions about that creature he's so curious to know about. "Beside those red eyes, what did you see?

- Humm, not too much, actually. When it was far enough to almost disappear, all I could see was a vague form of a humanoid thing... It really looked like a monkey, and it might be since it was jumping from trees' branches to branches like if it was nothing.

- That sounds like a lonely animal; maybe we can help it to make it happy, or something.

- Maybe, but first, we have to find out what exactly it is! But.. hey Mido...

- What?

- Could you please stop talking about it? I mean, I'm trying to forget about that for now! Leave my mind in peace, damnit!"

Of course, Link requested that with a mocking tone. Mido found it funny, they loves to annoy each other, just like big friends. What a day!

It was late afternoon, they had been walking for quite a while and they began to be tired. They could see the castle far on the horizon. They were almost there. Mido couldn't wait to spare all the rupees he had found on the ground (yes rupees do grow in tree or on the ground in the land of Hyrule.. mouhahaha). He loved to shop, so did Link, but that one wasn't so excited as that kid.

But the excitement of shopping droped to zero as they noticed few people fleeing the Market and shouting for help, as if there was a monster attacking inside. Quickly Link drew his sword and Mido took his slingshot. Link hoped the danger wasn't too dangerous because he had not been fighting since years, but Mido might help since he was the slingshot master and was really good at stunning little monsters. Their hearts were beating like mad as they rushed in the Market place. There were still people running, most to their house, some guards were attacking something, but there were so many of them our heroes could not see what was being attacked. Suddenly, some kind of repulsive wind threw away all the guards. They all fell on the ground, hopeless, trying to get up. Some were even seriously wounded. Link's attention went to the thing the guards had been fighting since the beginning, and that is another thing no one had ever seen before, the weirdest creature he will probably ever meet: it was a tall young man, with two huge white wings on his back, wolf ears on his head and bird feet. He had bandages all over his two hands, light grey soft short hairs and two frightening red eyes that were not the same as the ones he encountered in the woods earlier. Those ones he was seeing were evil. Mido, when he noticed the winged man, was so impressed that he couldn't move. He just kept staring at him as if it was the most marvellous thing he had ever seen, but he was also scared, very scared. Link could sense his friend's terror in his face, so he thought it was up to himself to save the day, as he already did in the past. Link noticed full of fresh blood on the winged man, a lot coming from his mouth. And there were few bodies on the ground, some with their arms totally ripped apart, some with their belly fully opened, some with their face completely disfigured. It seemed that the winged man was enjoying... eating them.

The evil man finally turned to our two heroes. The guards recognized their princess' friend, Link, and his companion, Mido, in the middle of the chaos. Some told them to get away as they could handle it, some asked them for help, thinking they couldn't win themselves. The winged man wiped away some drips of blood on his face, gave them an evil smile, revealing his pointy teeth, then jumped toward the two guys. He could totally feel their fear in their eyes and this seemed to totally give him a twisted pleasure. "I love your face, the evil man said with a deep calm voice. That pity face everyone gives me, it makes me so.. happy." Link couldn't stand it anymore; he began the fight against the winged one. The guards, seeing the admirable way he could handle a sword and an enemy, decided to watch him, as going to help him in a fight will only weakened him. Mido was still unable to move, but he was afraid to see his friend gone at this moment, as the winged man seemed very strong. Link succeeded to slash a part of the man chest after few tries to hit that evil with his sword, but this didn't seem to hurt him that much as he punched Link very hard on his face. Our hero fell on the ground so violently he almost lost his consciousness. Link didn't even have the time to get up as the evil man rapidly jumped high on the air and heavily land on him, with his feet claws going through his belly. Link howled in pain, blood coming out from his mouth and his wounded belly. The guards, worried about Link, were gathering their force to fight that unstoppable killing machine, but before they could even do a move, the winged one was suddenly stunned and couldn't move. Link turned his head to see Mido who had finally shot that bastard with a Deku seed. It seemed it worked well on him. "You... Mido said in fear and sadness, yet a lot of anger in his voice, seeing that Link had very few chances to get out of this mess alive. You hurt my friend... You hurt people... Why did you...?" Link, with his few powers left, plunged his sword into the man chest so deeply it went through his back. The winged man let out an awful loud cry with a mix of canine horror growl. He took out his feet from Link's belly, slowly removed the sword from his deep wound and fell backward. He wasn't smiling anymore and he was crying in pain. Finally the guards tried to finish but suddenly the evil guy swiftly got up and flew in the sky, holding his own bleeding chest. He then disappeared, like the ending of a fearful nightmare.

Everyone went around Link to see if there was something they could do to heal him. Mido bursted into tears. He did not want to see him die. The day was going so well and it had to end that way. He can not die in a such beautiful day! "Well done, Link... and you little kid" some of them told the two guys. Link smiled a bit and turned to Mido. "Well, Link said with a wounded voice, I must thank Mido for his great shooting skill, I couldn't have done it without that. And thank you all for trying hard to protect this town, we all need you..."

Then everything went black.

_So what do you think? I know I'm short with battles descriptions, I suck at battle, I wish I was better, and my vocabulary sucks too. I know the chapter ends in a very usual way, but hey I'm not so original Yeah yeah I admit I like emotional stuff more than action (but no, I hate romance), thay may explain why the battle paragraphs were.. short (well they are the longest in the chapter but the action subject only has two paragraphs, so..._


	2. Chapter 2: The Little Child

_Summary: Link and Mido had been fighting an evil winged man in the market; while they wounded him a lot and making him disappearing in the sky, Link had been hurt badly and was now fighting for his own life. _

_**Rating:** Humm I don't know, maybe PG-13 for violence and blood_

_**Genre:** General, Fantasy (well Zelda games are fantasy games. duh :P )_

_**Disclaimer: **You know what are Nintendo's characters, so, no, I do not own them (I wish though :( ), but I do own the original characters that appear in this fan fic... Yaaay... (I won't tell their name because it will be a kind of spoiler But, obviously, they are noticeable)_

_Woot! My second chapter! I wonder if Link is dead... Hummmm NOOO LINK IS MINE! ARR ARRHH ARRRHH!! Sorry, I'm extremely slow in writing this story because of my college final project which is a short 1 minute animation movie ALL made by ourselves (which means ALL backgrounds, ALL special effects, ALL drawings (yes, sorry for people who wants to study 2D animation someday, every drawings in a cartoon are still made one by one on papers and not on the computer, though 99 of the cartoons nowadays are digitally colored, but the drawing part on paper is sure the TOUGHEST and LONGEST part, the coloring is not that long. Of course, the exceptions in cartoon cases are probably Flash style movies). The only things not made by ourselves (except for few talented students with many talents) are music and sounds. If you want an idea, I used like 600 drawings (counting layers too though) for one minute movie, and that's just an average... some students use way more than that._

**Chapter Two: The Little Child**

He opened his eye. All he could see was a bright blindly light. He wondered where he was and thought about what happened earlier. Of course! The winged man! He killed him! Maybe he was in the other world, but he didn't really want to be there now, like any youth. He whispered to himself about how life was ridiculously short. But as he could see more clearly around him, he was relieved to see few familiar faces. Among them were Mido and the princess herself. There were also many of the guards who had tried to fight the evil earlier. He found himself to be inside the castle nursery where some people where healing the wounded people. "Link! Zelda exclaimed. I'm so glad you survived! I was almost giving up, but I'm so happy to know that my powers can still have effect in this world!" So she used her powers to heal him, he then wondered why didn't she have heal the other men as well? Link asked her that question. "Well, Linky-Winky, you were the one who was the most injured of all, no one else could cure you, so I did!" He always considered Zelda as his friend, but he still had a grudge against her. While she was the most powerful among the sages, why couldn't she defend herself against that Ganondorf? She wasn't even trying to do anything against him, so Link had to do the whole job for her. And why, oh why, was she the only sage who can return freely on this land? He missed Saria so much, who was his great childhood friend. He knew Saria will be his friend forever, but not being with her or seeing her kind of hurt him and all the other Kokiris, who all missed her, especially Mido. So then, Zelda was only a little friend. And for some reason, he knew that she was in love with him, but he was not interested in romance.

Zelda began to finally speak seriously about that previous event.

"Well I'm grateful now everyone is going to do everything so we can forget the fear about that winged man, as everybody calls him. They all told me everything that happened. Unfortunately, when we receive a distress call from one guard it was too late and few people died. We found you and took you in the castle so we can take care of everyone. Link, this winged man seems even more powerful than Ganondorf himself. No one knows where it comes from. Maybe one of Ganondorf followers? I know some Gerudo women still have faith in him, even after we sent him to the other world. But hearing the way he acts, that creature seems more evil than that Gerudo. Link, do you think it's an angel?"

Link scratched his head. He raised his shoulder. "What's an angel?

- According to some human race from another land, it is supposed to be some kind of religious creature from heaven, a human form with wings on the back. Though the one you have seen had wolf ears, bird feet and pointy teeth, I don't think I can call that an angel, especially it is supposed to be good creature. Link, you will investigate! Find that winged man and bring him here! We need him, alive or dead.

- W.. What? Zelda! You didn't even ask my point! Why should I do your job? I mean...

- Link, I'm the boss of the sages, if anything happens to me, the world can be in a great chaos! Pretty please???"

Not wanting to make her cry, Link decided to accept her request. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and thanked him like a little girl. When the two Kokiris brothers went out, Mido asked Link: "Does she always act that way?

- Well, not when I first meet her. I guess the world is so peaceful that her maturity dropped down a bit, since she has nothing else to do nowadays."

They walked through the market, people were still cleaning the mess, and some were speaking about holding a funeral to the deceased. The two boys hated to hear about that kind of morbid discussion, so they quickly ran outside. Now they got to find that damn winged man, but they had no idea where he ran off. "What shall we do now? Link asked Mido

- I might have an idea. Let's call Tibibi, my Wolfos friend!"

Mido whistled, and a Wolfos magically appeared! Tibibi was Mido's friend since he saved her from tricky fairies. Mido asked her if she could sniff out the smell of that winged man. He took Link's sword and put it under her muzzle. There was still blood of the man on the blade, so it was easy for Tibibi to retrace the evil guy, since that one was wounded so badly that he dropped blood on the ground during his flight. As they followed their Wolfos friend, Link began to fear something. They are running straight toward their home, the Kokiri Forest. He couldn't just slowly run… He took out his pink ocarina, a gift he got from Saria before she "awoke", and began to play a song, the Epona song. Soon, a majestic orange horse came along with them. Link and Mido jumped on Epona, told to be the greatest horse of the whole kingdom, and together they headed toward their forest, still following Tibibi.

It was the night then. At the entrance of the forest, they got down from the horse and Link told her she could return home to the Lon Lon ranch, so she did. Link, Mido and Tibibi rushed to the village. They were afraid of the surprise awaiting them. What if everyone already died by the hand of the winged man? They prayed hard so this wouldn't happen. When they finally reached the little town, they felt so relieved that everyone were still doing their own stuff, as usual, not minding of what was happening to the outside world. When the Kokiris noticed their two brothers and the Wolfos friend, they all ran toward them, encircling them. They noticed the fear in the two's faces. "I'm so relieved that no one got hurt here! Link exclaimed.

- Why is so, Linky? a Kokiri asked, confused like most of the others.

- Haven't you seen a winged man around here? Mido questioned, rather than answering the other question.

- It's an evil winged man, and he went to the forest!" Link continued.

The Kokiris turned to the others and just raised their shoulders. One of the Kokiris mentioned: "Well we haven't seen any winged man, but there was a huge bird on the sky… Was that him? I couldn't see well because he was high in the sky, but it might be the one you are talking about…"

Link panicked even more. He told Mido to stay in the village so he could guard the children while he was going with Tibibi in the Lost Woods to find that winged man for once and all. Mido agreed and suddenly the Kokiris began to fear too. That seemed to be a serious problem they had in their hands right then, and they weren't too used to problems.

With Tibibi, Link searched the Lost Woods in every corner he could find, he observed all the trees and became a bit desperate since Tibibi finally lost the sense of the winged man. He yelled, wishing the winged man could hear him and respond, but it did not seem to work. After an hour of searching, he finally sat down under a big tree and whispered to himself about how pathetic his plan of shouting was. He was exhausted, so was Tibibi. Tired, the Wolfos slowly growled and walked away, probably explaining Link that she had to return to her cave to watch her kids (she was a new mother). He sighed. He didn't know what to do now.

But as his eyes began to close from tiredness, a nut fell on his head. It didn't hurt him that much but it was giving him a little headache. Link just let out a small "Ouch!" and he pointed his sight to the leaves above his head.

He discovered red eyes.

He immediately released his sword; the eyes panicked and fell down on the ground. Link was surprised. The creature he just witnessed before him wasn't the winged man, but instead was a small male child with a huge scarf that was so long it was also a long cape. The scarf was hiding his whole mouth and nose. The child got hurt a bit and cried. Link, seeing how innocent this kid seemed to be, pulled down his sword and approached him. "Hum... Hi little guy, Link said, trying to console him. Don't cry, I'm here to help you!" The child turned his eyes on Link, but instead of saying anything, he just became silent and stopped crying, though tears were still visible on his face. Now Link could see the worried eyes on him. Link put his hands on the child shoulder but this one just jumped backward and gracefully got back on one of the gigantic tree branches. Link was impressed by the way he could move around. The child decided to jump from branches to branches to flee Link.

Link then remembered that time, back when he discovered the two red eyes for the first time. That was probably the same creature he met before, but now he knew this wasn't a monkey. It was weird for an outsider to come live in the forest alone, especially for a little boy. He decided to run as fast as he could so he would not lose sight of him. After few minutes of running, the child began to disappear from his view, Link tried to call him to come back, but he just ignored him. "Damnit! Link thought. Why is he fleeing? I just want to help him!"

But all of the sudden, five shadows jumped from their trees to the ground and blocked Link's path. Link fell down from the surprise and observed them. He got up and discovered the five shadows were… Skull Kids. "Leave him alone! one of them shouted. You will not hurt our friend!"

Link glanced at them with confused eyes. Since when did the Skull Kids knew about the little child? "Well I don't want to hurt him, I just wanted to help him because….

- Silence, evil man! another Skull Kid yelled. Our friend doesn't need your help!"

While they began to curse Link for whatever he did or will do, Link turned his head around and noticed a beautiful lake he never saw around. He decided to take a look around it. "Well okay, kids, Link replied with a sarcastic voice. I'm not going after him anymore, let me go see this lake, it's so beautiful!" The Skull Kids suddenly became enthusiast. "Of course, that's our secret lake! they exclaimed. You can get a lot of fishes to eat there, if you get hungry!" Link thought about how it seemed easy to fool these Skull Kids since they will always keep a child heart. Though the Kokiris kept their young hearts as well, they are far less stupid than the Skull Kids. They left him alone and Link walked around the lake. The water was so clean and the scenery was so wonderful, he had never seen such natural beauty in his life.

But something caught his eyes. It was a white thing he could see on the small island in the middle of the lake. He tried to focus his eyes to see what that thing was. The horror caught his face as he discovered that the white thing was two wings, the wings of the man he fought earlier. He was under a tree trunk, exhausted. He was dying. "Well if he is dying, Link thought, I guess we have nothing to worry about, but why was he allowed to enter the forest? I thought the Deku Tree put a barrier that stops evil minds to enter the forest… I must finish him quickly!" He went through the water. It wasn't that bad since the ground wasn't too deep.

Now what he witnessed before his eyes was even weirder than all the things he had seen that day. The earlier child, who was at the border of the water, was looking toward the small island as did Link. The thing was that the child decided to go to the island, but instead of just going through the water, he _walked_ on it! Not only Link was stunned, but now he was even more curious about him. The child ran toward the winged man and stopped before him. Weirdly the winged man did nothing but just stared at the kid.

Maybe they had… a connection…

Oh no, Link thought. He hoped that wasn't the case. He tried to rush to the island but it was no use to rush since the water slowed him down greatly. The child lowered himself onto the winged man and gave a little kiss on his bloody chest. Link couldn't believe it but the little kiss was actually healing all the wounds he had on the body! Link was in rage. "That kid is healing that bastard! I can't let that demon repeats what he had done to the Hylians!" After that, the winged man, who was still sitting at his place, finally noticed Link, but instead of defending himself, he just emptily stared at him as if he wanted to let Link kill him. When Link reached the beach, he ran toward the man and swung his sword at him with a war howl.

But something stopped his swing, and it was the child. Link was kind of desperate that the boy hold the blade just with his plain naked hand, and not a drop of blood came from it. Link swung more at the kid but each time he was stopped easily. Link calmed down a bit and heavily breathed from excitation. He cursed at them. The winged man finally spoke, this time with a soft voice and a strange way of talking. "So, you want kill Pepe, Pepe know. Pepe sorry, but I can no do anything.

- What are you talking about, damn demon? Link just replied with anger.

- Sorry, me no introduce… my name Pepe, me think you Link, right?

- So what if you know my name! You seem to forget what you did in the Market! You can't be forgiven!

- Pepe know, but please, let Pepe explain…"

Link finally sat down, so did the child, who remained calm all along. He thought of listening to that winged man, Pepe, then he could kill him after. "Pepe not normal man, because curse, curse on Pepe. I good during night, and evil during day. In village, was day. Now in forest, is night. So Pepe good now." Link was doubtful about that; he was about to get up but he let Pepe continuing. "Pepe not know where got curse, but sure, me no happy. Good Pepe try flee world, but Evil Pepe not. I want find way end curse but… is no way to end. It's… it's horrible, knowing me do evil… Pepe want help you, Link"

Link was not sure to fully understand what he just said, but he knew about this: Pepe was not evil by his will, but by a curse, making him evil during the days, and good during the nights. It was the first time he ever met a person with that kind of curse, but he wasn't sure if he could trust him. But the fact that he could go through the forest barrier and since it was the night, there was a chance that Pepe guy was telling the truth. Link did not know what to do, the Pepe he did fight was really the one before his eyes, but it was another soul, two souls in the same body. "Then, if you are evil when the daylights come, that means… I'll have to kill you?" Pepe remained silent and lowered his eyes in shame and sadness. Small visible tears were visible on them. "I no want be evil…"

Link tried to hide the pity he suddenly felt for him, so he just asked another question that has nothing to do with him, but instead of the kid who saved his life. "What about this child? Do you know him?" Pepe rubbed his eyes with his hands and slowly replied. "No, Pepe just met child first time. I can read child mind. I can talk him with mind. I know everything about him. He help Pepe, he know me good. But he have problem. He can no hear, can no speak. Bad ears he have. If Link want know, child age six, also last Sheikah alive…"

Link was surprised. There was still a Sheikah in this world? So the child was really the last one? He thought the sage Impa was the last one who ever existed, not counting Sheik since he wasn't a real person. The Sheikah tribe was called the Hylians shadows, they were protector of the Hyrule royal family and had very great fighting skills and some even had lot of magical powers. Why was this last Sheikah living all alone in the Lost Woods?

Link was also disappointed that this kid was deaf, therefore he could not speak either and Link couldn't have a great conversation with him. He would have wanted to ask him thousand of questions.

Finally, Link asked what the Sheikah's name was. "I not know, he have no name.

- Then shall we give him a name? Why not call him… hum… Tael? I remember Tael in Termina, brother of the fairy Tatl… I don't know why I'm thinking of him…

- Tael, good name!"

Pepe said this with a weak smile. Link guessed it's been a while since the winged man had finally a much happier conversation with someone. Tael didn't seem to know what was happening, but seeing Pepe smiling seemed to make himself happy. Link had to return to the serious conversation though. "Well Pepe, we have to think about something so I can stop you from becoming evil and do evil stuff when the day will come, but I don't want to kill you. Do you think there is a way to stop the curse upon you?" Pepe lowered his head and just replied with a disappointed "I not know." Link began to think of ideas; he could always attached him strongly on a tree trunk, or put him in a cage, but since Pepe was so powerful, he could have get away so easily. Pepe finally said: "Tael say he can sleep Pepe in day. He very powerful Sheikah, can make Pepe sleep all day. Link and friend nothing to worry."

Now that was what Link could call a total relief. Not only they found a way to stop Evil Pepe on a killing spree, but he felt he had just made two new friends. Something was telling him that they could be totally trusted.

_End of chapter 2! Linky got more friends… YAY! By the way, about the Sheik part not being a real person, I guess it's officially in that way, THOUGH I did never want it to be that way… I always wanted Sheik to be a real existing character and to be a full MAN! (Just reminding that in case of eventual Sheik fan girls (and boys) who will yell at me for saying Sheik is not real) Guess what, I'M A SHEIK FAN GIRL WOOOOT! Yess, this chapter is a bit longer than the first one, maybe I'm getting better in writing… DOUBLE YAY! (though I don't think I'm better, but hey.. __ ) And I know, I'm giving Zelda a bit of an evil image, I was never a Zelda fan (I'm more of a Link fan :P Wii!!!)_


End file.
